


Home

by capsicle_joy (daggersofLoki)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Bucky Barnes-centric, F/M, Protective Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers Feels, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 00:47:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18435569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daggersofLoki/pseuds/capsicle_joy
Summary: Steve is your big brother, Bucky is your best friend, but is there anything else to it?





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there!
> 
> This is a modern AU. Steve, Bucky, and the reader are regular people with regular lives.
> 
> I really like the idea of having a platonic relationship with Steve and a romantic relationship with Bucky... I don't know. Thanks for reading and let me know what you think!

"C'mon Stevie, please?" Placing your hands together and lacing your fingers in front of your significantly smaller form, you puckered your bottom lip, softened your eyes, and bent your knees; blinking animatedly, endeavoring to convince your older brother of two years. Hope flickered in your lower abdomen when his gaze softened, and his shoulders slumped. It was the faintest of movement, but he was your brother. You could see almost every little thing he did.

In all honesty, you wished Steve wasn’t so protective over you. He found out about your little crush on your best friend, Bucky Barnes, and he scolded you nonstop about it.

“But Steve!” You would say with a whining tone when he told you that it was a bad idea. That you should stay away from love – romantic love. “He’s your _best friend_. He would never hurt me.”

“Buck’s thought of as an enemy, (Y/N/N). He might not hurt you, but others will if they find out about you. He likes you and you like him, but you’ll get hurt one way or another.”

Yes, Steve told you that Bucky felt the same way about you, but he wouldn’t let you act upon your feelings. Somedays you felt like strangling him because you wanted nothing else but to be with Bucky, and other days you felt like you should try to take it a different direction – a softer direction. Buttering him up until he agreed to it. But then, there was the rare occasion where you thought of just going for it and ignoring his protests.

Bucky lived in the apartment across the hallway from yours and Steve’s. You and Steve shared an apartment because you shared currency and it only made sense to take the cheapest route. You and Steve had talked about opening your apartment to Bucky who could share currency with you both and after thorough examination he finally agreed. Today you were planning on visiting Bucky to tell him, in hopes of him saying yes. You were trying everything to get closer to him; physically _and_ mentally.

With hopes and wishes in tow, you trudged across your significantly large apartment, directly past Steve, and was about to pull the door open when Steve’s voice broke through the silence.

“Where are you going?” He had turned around halfway and was donning a puzzled expression as he waited for a response. His eyebrows were burrowed together, and his torso was twisted in a way to facilitate partly facing you.

You slumped you shoulders and lowered your head exasperatedly. Sighing in defeat, you whirled around and grumbled an incoherent word. “Why can’t you just leave me alone?” You spoke quietly with a whine in your tone – obviously joking but wanting partially for him to leave the matter be.

Steve chuckled mellifluously and it was in that moment where you wished your soft spot for him didn’t exist. Lo, he was your big brother, and, well, you loved him. “I mean it, (Y/N). Where’re you off to?”

“I was gonna hang out with Buck,” You spoke with a partially closed mouth and your words mumbled beyond compare, which only brought more laughter to bubble up from Steve. His deep, guttural snickers caused a smile to tug at the corner of your mouth, but you knew better than to give him the satisfaction of your own joy.

“You were gonna tell him about the plan, weren’t you?” Steve’s relentless teasing pulled and ripped at your nerves and you wanted so badly to be mad at him, but you just couldn’t.

“…No…”

Steve shook his head with moderately shut eyes and you grunted in irritation and discomfiture. “(Y/N/N), he’s five years older than you.”

“So?” When you didn’t receive a response, you shuffled over to your brother and wrapped your fingers around his wrists, tugging his arms gently with a pouty lip. “ _Steve. I love him_.” You whined and whimpered but Steve only rolled his eyes. Tugging a bit harder, you continued fussing over your crush until he broke.

“Fine.” He was probably lying – a heat of the moment kind of thing – but he said it was ‘ fine’ so you were going for it.

You cheered and hugged him tightly, pressing a sloppy kiss to his cheek. “Love you, Stevie.”

He muttered a small “Love you too” before you practically ripped away from him and sprinted out the front door, leaving Steve in a heaping mess of staticky hair and ruffled clothing.

***

Knocking rapidly on Bucky’s door, repeatedly, over and over again and when you got no response, you sighed in defeat. You waited for a few agonizing minutes before throwing your arms up in the air. You knocked a total of five more times, tired of attempting to be patient. At that point, you didn’t seem to care what the neighbors thought of you.

The door swung open, revealing an extremely disheveled Bucky Barnes who seemed tremendously irritated. Once he saw it was you, his cold stare softened, and the ghost of a smile emerged. “Doll.” The pet name had become regular, and you’d practically gotten used to it, despite the butterflies it gave you and the swiftly beating heart… and the bubbled-up joy. Scratch that, the pet name affected you enormously.

“Bucky,” You replied breathily, and he stepped away from the entrance to allow you access.

“You know you can just come in.” Bucky had given up on privacy as soon as he met you. You tended to act before thinking – opening bathroom doors while someone was in there, barging in through the front door, automatically placing your feet another’s lap as a bad habit. It wasn’t good, but you were working on it.

“I’m trying to fix that.” You giggled and brushed past him on your way in. “Besides, you deserve privacy, after all these years of me walking in on you peeing.” You laughed once more and watched his cheeks flush. “It’s okay, you’ve learned to lock the door.” You winked playfully and he rolled his eyes.

“Technically, that was your fault.”

“Nah, no way.” Your sarcasm dripped off your words as you spoke, and Bucky’s sniggers were enough to push another round of laughter straight through you. You let mirth shake your form, laughing wholeheartedly until your stomach became sore with Bucky doing the same right beside you. “I’m so sorry, Buck.” You giggled and leaned back with your hand resting upon your sore stomach, a dazed smiled gracing your features.

“It’s okay, Doll.”

The pet name yanked you back into reality and you stomach leapt when you remembered why you were _really_ visiting Bucky. You gasped and snapped your head to look in his direction. “Buck! I gotta ask you something!”

Bucky rose his eyebrows, waiting for you to speak and you stared at him for a solid five seconds before shaking your head vigorously to rid yourself of your trance.

“Do you wanna move in with me an’ Stevie?!”

Bucky looked genuinely confused and you giggled at his reaction. “Why?”

_Because I love you._

“Because Steve thought it’d be smart if you moved in with us. I’m over here, like, every day, so what’s the difference?”

“You want me to move in with you?”

“Yeah!” You tugged on his arm. “Please, Bucky. _Please_.”

Bucky contemplated for a while, weighing his options while you tugged on the fabric of his shirt. You weren’t wrong, you were visiting him almost everyday for no reason and it would be saving him money if you all lived together. There really weren’t any cons. He knew you had a ton of extra space in your apartment you shared with Steve.

“Why not?”

“Really?!” Bucky nodded and you held in your squeals of delight. “I gotta tell you somethin’.” When he didn’t respond, you took it as him telling you to go on and you smiled. “We have too much space in our apartment,” You whispered it childishly and Bucky chuckled.

“I know, Doll.”

You giggled and squeezed the material of his shirt in between your fingers. “I gotta tell you somethin’ else.” You glanced up at him, (E/C) eyes sparkling with joy before you continued. “I love you.” Your eyes widened at your confession, but you decided to either go big or go home. “Stevie says I shouldn’t. Says that someone could hurt me if they found out about us, but I don’t care because I love you.”

Bucky’s gaze softened and he cupped your face in his hand, pulling you closer. Before another word was said, his lips joined yours and were pulling you under in a captivating kiss. You kissed back with everything you had in you and felt your heart leap for joy when he smiled against your swollen lips.

“I love you too.” He mumbled, lips still grazing yours and you resisted the urge to jump up and down in pure joy.

“Steve’s gonna be mad.”

“No, he won’t. He’s just trying to protect you, but trust me, he would rather you be mine than anyone else’s because he knows I can protect you.”

You smiled an ear-splitting grin and clenched your fits with his shirt still resting in your fingertips.

“Do you think it’s possible for me to move in today?” 

Your eyes widened, along with your smile, and you nodded vigorously with sparkling orbs. You didn’t even respond and began frantically moving around Bucky’s apartment at lightning speed, telling Bucky what he needed to do to get him moved in quickly. But he wasn’t really listening. Only watching you in awe with love in his eyes.

“James!” You exclaimed when he didn’t answer your calls for him, and you giggled when his head snapped to your direction. “Get going!” You teased and he was quick to get moving.

“On it, Sweetheart.”

It would only be a few more hours until he would be settled in his new home with you and Steve. And that was when he realized that home isn’t a place where you live, it’s where the people you love are. His home was you and Steve. Wherever that may have been, it didn’t matter. As long as he was with his best friend and the love of his life.


End file.
